In wired communication systems, terminal devices located on the premises of a customer, i.e., subscriber, may be connected to a central office via communication lines. These terminal devices are also known as Customer Premises Equipment (CPE), and examples of such communication systems include plain old telephone system (POTS), PSTN, or xDSL (digital subscriber line) Linecard. Wired communication systems are vulnerable to damage incurred by, e.g., lightning, power contact, generic AC and DC foreign voltages, or surges of different magnitude and duration. Thus, protection of electrical circuits associated with the respective communication systems is of highest concern. In addition, particularly with regard to CPE, protection of the electrical circuits is beholden to safety requirements.